Honshin
by Yukie
Summary: Creation of the Uruha with a focus on Raiha and Kurei.
1. Part I

**Honshin Chapter 1: Yesterday, A Dream**  
  


"Kaa-san... KAA-SAN!!!" The boy screamed, crying and begging for a fading shadow in the distance. Mori Koran only responded with a completely exposed evilness.  
  
Men in black suits punched and kicked the small figure with all their force under the master's order. The boy stubbornly refused to cry out in pain.  
  
Mori Koran stood towering over him, laughing, "You are a fool to treat that unrelated woman as your mother. But Tsukino has placed in my hands an eternal leash on you." His wicked laughter echoed in the tight underground cell. Koran waved at the guards to stop the beating. "You are nothing more than a machine; you will obey my orders!! Human emotions are unnecessary elements in your life!!!" He lifted the boy, grabbing his hair and whispering in his ear, "Everything you have... I shall take away. Kurei."  
  
  


So No Ichi -- Kinoo, Yume Da  
Chapter 1 -- Yesterday, A Dream  


  
  
Kurei sat up from his bed, still breathing heavily. Sweat droplets flowed down the side of his nose and cheeks. Kurei took a moment to compose himself. As he got up and dressed, one of Mori Koran's close body guards came to fetch him.  
  
"Please come with me, Kurei-sama. Your father's orders."  
  
Kurei didn't look up, and the man said no more. Soon they reached Mori Koran's room.  
  
Mori Koran smiled at him and waved off all his guards, "Kurei, come with me today. The police commissioner of Japan is hosting a dinner party for some big politicians from America. They've all heard about my son and want to meet you. You better put on your best behavior today, or I will take away your scheduled monthly visit to Tsuki no Miya tomorrow."  
  
Kurei's face was blank, his gray eyes dead without a gleam. He bowed to his father and said, "Wakarimashita, chichiue."  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Nightfall, Kurei and his father stepped out of the car in front of the police commissioner's mansion, accompanied by rows of men in black suits and sunglasses. High society men and women in fancy suits and gowns greeted Kurei. Faces whose name he did not remember and did not care to remember.  
  
These strange people only see him because he was now Mori Koran's son. The son of a man with great power in the political circle, a man whose wealth they can only envy... A man who holds the underground world easily in his hands.  
  
Kurei cared nothing about these people. In one night, many of them would walk up to Koran saying, "Oh, so that's your son, Kurei! What an adorable and handsome boy he is!!"  
  
Meaningless people, meaningless words.  
  
Mori Koran shook hands and sat down with the police commissioner, the American politicians, and other mysterious people whose names Kurei found only familiar. After a few hours of sitting under the brilliant lights socializing, Mori Koran finally gestured for Kurei to follow him. Of course there has to be more to a dinner party than the food and socializing to interest Mori Koran.  
  
Kurei walked behind the men who talked to Koran earlier. The police commissioner led them down a dark hall and a series of stairs to the bottom level of his mansion. He opened, through a series of security procedures, two giant doors which Kurei thought of as the gates to hell. He always believed that nothing can move him anymore after the continuing traumatic tragedies in his life. His emotions matured and then withered in the years after he lost his mother. But what he found behind these doors still shocked him beyond words.  
  
There were endless rows of liquidized tubes containing body parts, human organs, mutated creatures, and other indescribable horrors. The police commissioner was proudly introducing the sponsor who funded the entire project, Mori Koran.  
  
For years, Koran has supported human experimentation for various purposes. Mainly cloning, a process which only the rich and powerful can afford. His underground dealings have passed on to many countries. Now he has attracted rising politicians from America who will soon nominated as a presidential candidates for their parties.  
  
As an old man, the will to extend his life has surpassed the justice of any law for the police commissioner. His desire played right into Mori Koran's hand.  
  
The politicians and the other mysterious men, scientists, most of them, stared at the cloning experiments in greed and awe. Mori Koran allowed them to look around his lab freely. One of the Americans said with a heavy accent, "Very clever, Mr. Mori. Using your country's own police commissioner's home to hide your laboratory. No one will ever suspect."  
  
All the men laughed in agreement. Mori Koran asked the master of the house, "Have you made any arrangements for replenishing your supply?"  
  
The old man said, "Don't worry, you can trust my efficiency. Thanks to your recent generous donation to the Kouya Orphanage, we easily managed to refill the warehouse that will sustain us for at least six month."  
  
Mori Koran laughed pleasingly, and said, "Komatsu, this is my son Kurei. I want to show him around. How about we start in the warehouse."  
  
Komatsu, the police commissioner, looked doubtfully at the little boy, "Mr. Mori, are you sure? Perhaps your son is a little too young to accept what he..."  
  
Mori Koran interrupted him and said carelessly, "Don't worry, old friend. I want him to look around. After all, he has already been exposed to this part of the laboratory. Think of it simply as a training."  
  
Komatsu nodded and brought Mori Koran and Kurei to a back room. "The Warehouse" as they called it was the true hell unmasked. What little Kurei saw in the outside room cannot be compared to what is contained here. The room itself was nothing more than a standardized ER in any hospital. Only the environment in here is animated by moving victims, and working doctors and scientists.  
  
No one noticed their entrance, the surrounding of the passage where they stood was protected by a one way glass mirror. Yet they had the full view of the room.  
  
If Kurei came here three years ago, he would've thrown up immediately. Now he knew better. Mori Koran only brought him to another test, and he took the challenge. He suppressed the feeling of disgust and walked past everything without any visible reaction.  
  
At the other end of the room was the storage for those new "shipments". Little children in rags backed to the wall. No one knew when they will become the next body on that dissecting plate. This is Koran's favorite part of the tour. He enjoyed the visible, human fear he sensed from the children.  
  
Each one of them stared wide-eyed at those working strangers who controlled their fate. Once in a while, one of Komatsu's assistants would approach in his white shirt and gloves. Everyone would crowd back to the wall until no space remained. Then he would randomly choose a child who would be taken away kicking and screaming and crying, soon to be silenced by the bloody knives.  
  
Kurei stood behind glass wall and watched the room, he felt that Mori Koran wanted him to watch, and that he was watching his reaction. Kurei had none. But soon, his attention was drawn to a boy sitting alone in the corner, leaning against the wall.  
  
Kurei couldn't understand what it was about this boy that attracted his attention. There was just something about the way he sat in silence, never moving. He seemed to be around Kurei's age, no more than ten. The way he positioned himself, sitting carelessly, could make you think that he was sitting comfortably in his own home. Neither fear nor helplessness, common to the other victims, radiated from him.  
  
The boy looked up as if he felt Kurei's eyes on him. His brown eyes sparkled with a deep and strange sense of humor and he smiled at Kurei, through the mirror. Kurei suddenly felt he wanted to do something, and he made a decision he will never regret in the extent of his life. He walked up to Mori Koran and said, "Please grant me a favor, chichiue."  
  
Mori Koran was rather surprised that Kurei suddenly spoke, but he played his role perfectly in front of outsiders. "Of course, Kurei. Anything you want."  
  
Kurei pointed to that boy, "I want to spare that one. If I may be allowed to bring him back. He's quite... interesting."  
  
This was obviously not what Mori Koran had expected but he complied nonetheless. He said in a generous tone to Kurei, "Of course it is time to get you a personal servant. If you've chosen that kid, then take him."  
  
Orders were given and that boy was taken away at once. As he was walking out of the room, the boy looked up again, and Kurei could see his lips moving. He said, _Arigatou._  
  
  
  
Doctors in white robes continued to work in silence and Kurei's day was over. He returned to Mori Koran's mansion without a word. Then, when he about to fall into the bottomless pit of his nightly dreams again, a knock came to his door.  
  
The door opened and the boy he saw earlier today at the laboratory slipped in quietly. He smiled at Kurei, "I was told that I was brought here to become your servant, Kurei-sama." The he bowed down formally and said, "You saved my life today, yet I have no other words of gratitude for you. Only my eternal loyalty."  
  
They stared at each other, and at that moment, there was a complete understanding between them that was beyond any form of communication.  
  
Kurei asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"I don't know." The boy answered. "I grew up in the orphanage and had never known anyone who would refer to me by a name."  
  
After a long day, Kurei climbed back into his bed, and said a little wearily, "Then tomorrow, come with me, I want you to meet someone who will give you a name..." He lied down and slept.  
  
The boy tenderly pulled up the blanket for Kurei and said, "I will guard your dreams while you sleep, Kurei-sama. Anata wa mou hitori jya nai." And then he quietly turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
_Anata wa mou hitori jya nai._ Kurei closed his eyes.  
  
With all recollection of dreams and nightmares behind him, he took another step towards tomorrow.  
  
  


End of Part 1

  
  


* * *

  
all the japanese you'll need --  
-sama, suffix for elevated personage  
honshin, truth, real purpose  
kaa-san, mother  
chichiue, formal form of addressing father  
wakarimashita, understood  
tsukino, kurei's adopted mother (for those who only saw the anime, she was never mentioned)   
mori koran, kurei's adopted father (big rich guy)  
tsuki no miya, the moon palace, taken from the name of kurei's mother tsukino  
komatsu, the police commissioner, my only made up character in here ^^;;  
arigatou, thank you, of course  
anata wa mou hitori jya nai, you are no longer alone  
  


* * *

  
comments --  
from aoshi, speeds through chapter 1 like weiss kreuz, as opposed to chapter 2 which is slow like lain ^^;;  
well, I was actually thinking about weiss kreuz when I wrote chapter one, come on, human experiments? and then I was thinking about mononoke hime in chapter 2... so... I think chap 3 will get better...  
from information specialist, make this story longer than 4 chapters.  
maybe... but I wrote the ending already ^^;;;;;;; so let's see if I can compress the middle into 3 chapters... if I can't, then it will have to be longer...  
from bottou-chan, include other people (such as joker ^.^)  
you'll see when you go read chapter 3... which, uh... I have not written yet... heheh  
anyone else like to make a comment or suggestion? I desperately need it.  
  


* * *

  
other notes --  
all the characters in this story was created by anzai nobuyuki.   
parts of this fanfic was taken from the actual manga.   
the title honshin is actually taken from the title of one of the chapters of the manga.   
I'm sorry to involve US political technicalities into this, but just seem like convenient...   
I like my story... only I find my own writing style a little crude... well, it's my first real fanfic, I wrote something non-fanfic for RK before.  
this is not a funny story, this is not a romantic story... it's just... my story... T.T  
the last member of the uruha jyushinshuu does not appear at all because we all have no idea who it is... ^^;;  
Arigatou, Minna-san, for reading my pathetic twist of what really happened.   



	2. Part II

**Honshin Chapter 2: God of Thunder, We Meet**  
  


So No Ni -- Raijin, Aimashita  
Chapter 2 -- God of Thunder, We Meet  


  
Kurei woke at a series of gentle knocks on his door in the morning. He sat up sharply just as the door opened with a warm smile from a little boy with curious brown eyes greeted him.  
  
The boy held a silver plate in his hands with Kurei's breakfast neatly laid on it. "Your morning meal, goshujin-sama." The boy said with his consistent smile.  
  
Kurei was dazed for a moment, and then he began to recall everything that happened yesterday. He stood up and said, "You don't have to call me goshujin-sama."  
  
The smile on the boy's face never faded. He said, "But I was ordered by Mori Koran-sama to be your servant, goshujin-sama."  
  
"And now you are ordered by me to stop calling me that. I don't need any servants, so you can just..." Kurei said, a little annoyed. Just as he began to dress, the boy dropped the plate quickly on the table and rushed over to pick up his shirt first. As he dressed an unwilling Kurei, the boy said, "Fine then, Kurei-sama."  
  
When they were done, the boy picked up the breakfast plate once again and shoved it in Kurei's face. "Your meal, Kurei-sama."  
  
Kurei's annoyance was completely useless against that big, bright smile. He finally gave up and said, "I promised yesterday that I would give you a name. So get dressed in the appropriate attire and come with me to meet someone very special today."  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Kurei led the boy to board a helicopter which flew over cities, fields, and mountains for hours. They sat next to each other in silence, staring outside blankly; finally the boy said, "We've been flying for a few hours already, nee?"  
  
Kurei answered numbly, "yes."  
  
The boy asked, "And how much further do we have to go?"  
  
Kurei said, "I don't know."  
  
The boy continued with his persistency, "You don't come here often, right?"  
  
"No." said Kurei.  
  
The boy sighed and said with an unexpected gentleness, "In the distant, one you hold so close in your heart, yet so unreachable..."  
  
Suddenly the helicopter jerked as it began to descend. The pilot turned around and informed Kurei, "It's about to pour, Kurei-sama. Looking at the clouds, it's probably gonna be a real good thunderstorm. But since we're already close to Tsuki no Miya, we are landing here."  
  
The helicopter landed on a wide, empty field. A traditional Japanese house was slightly visible in the distance. Kurei and the boy walked out without a word, the surrounding air stiffened. The boy took a deep breath, threw away all his solemn qualities, and once again put on a bright smile.  
  
"Hm... that ji-san was right. I can smell a thunderstorm coming. I don't want to be caught out here when it arrives. So shall we..." He pointed to the distant house and smiled. "... run for it?"  
  
Before Kurei could respond, the boy dashed forward. On the great open field, with the long and soft grass under his feet, he seemed like a wild horse without reins. Kurei wordless, ran after him. Suddenly he felt that in such utter wilderness, he can completely free his mind of anything.  
  
When they finally reached the house, the boy laughed as he caught his breath, saying, "That was always such a wonderful feeling, to be free. Didn't you like it."  
  
Kurei smiled for a brief moment as he also tried to catch his breath. A rare and treasured smile. The boy's smile brightened when he looked Kurei straight in the eyes. Kurei had an irresistible urge to express the pleasantness he felt in his heart. The day was quickly blackened by the stormy clouds, but the hearts of these two people were brightened by a new light.  
  
  
When Kurei finally knocked on Tsuki no Miya's doors, three towering men in black suits and sunglasses opened the gates and greeted them rudely with insults. Kurei's visits were only a monthly nuisance for them.  
  
He walked past them, completely ignoring their existence as always, while he made a vow deep inside that one day, they will be disintegrated until not even ashes are left.  
  
They entered the gigantic house and walked past all the rooms filled with guards, until Kurei led them before a traditional Japanese sliding wooden door. Kurei knelt down without a word, and the boy followed. The door quietly slid open and a woman in her kimono gently embraced Kurei. "It's been a long time, mother." Kurei said.  
  
  
Mori Tsukino is a kind woman who adopted Kurei soon after his arrival to this modern age and treated him like her own son. She almost created a home for him to make him leave his dark childhood behind. But fate prepared one more twist for them as she turned out to be Mori Koran's wife, the wife of an evilly ambitious underground boss who would stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Tsukino became imprisoned in this house far out on an unknown mountain in the countryside named Tsuki no Miya as his means to force Kurei to do his bidding.  
  
  
A flash of lightning lit the darkness outside. With the roar of thunder, came small droplets of rain which quickly turned into a shower.  
  
Tsukino looked at Kurei for a moment then said, "Kurei, how are you these days?" She paused and continued, "...and how is Koran?"  
  
Kurei said, "We've always been the same. He acts like a good father most of the time."  
  
Tsukino looked at him sadly, and said, "Please Kurei, take care of yourself when I'm not with you, and be kind to Koran."  
  
Kurei said gently, "You're too generous, mother."  
  
The boy who knelt down behind Kurei suddenly smiled and said to Tsukino, "You don't have to worry about Kurei-sama, because I will take care of him."  
  
Tsukino looked at him with a pleasant smile and asked, "Your friend, Kurei? This is the first time you've brought anyone else along."  
  
The word "friend" seemed to puzzle Kurei a little, but then he nodded, "Yes, a strange guy that I met last night."  
  
Tsukino laughed and said, "Well, aren't you going to introduce us? What is his name?"  
  
Kurei glanced at the boy, "That is the reason why he is here."  
  
The boy bowed down and said, "I grew up in an orphanage, and was only recently taken in by Mori Koran-sama to serve Kurei-sama. Tsukino-sama, please grant a name to this nameless soul. I shall honor your choice as that of my parents'."  
  
Tsukino suddenly understood so much of the pain in this boy's shortened childhood from his brief words. The brilliant smile reappeared on the boy's face. Tsukino looked thoughtfully out her window just as another flash of lightning passed by. She looked at the boy and said, "Your unexpected entrance strikes as a sudden light in our life. Raiha." She smiled, and continued, "I'm glad Kurei found a friend like you."  
  
Raiha bowed to her once again and said, "Thank you." For giving this name or for their acceptance?  
  
Suddenly, one more flash reflected on the sky and subsequently, an explosion echoed in the distance. Kurei and Raiha looked out the window and discovered that the thunder had struck in a valley near by. Kurei's expression changed for a second but he immediate returned to normal. But Tsukino realized the anxiety he felt, and asked, "What's wrong, Kurei?"  
  
Kurei didn't lie to his mother. "There are people down there, mother."  
  
Tsukino said, "But how would you know? You..." She stopped when she saw the look on Kurei's face, and said, "I see, Koran has his people there. Then you must go to them, Kurei."  
  
Kurei was caught by his emotions. "This is the most treasured time in my life. I will not have it shortened by insignificant men working for father." He persisted.  
  
Tsukino said, "No, we can always see each other again next month. You must help those people, now go."  
  
Kurei sighed in the moment of parting and Tsukino said softly to Raiha, "Would you come with Kurei to see me again? I wish to speak with you longer."  
  
Raiha smiled at her gently and said, "Of course I would, Tsukino-sama."  
  
  


*****  


  
  
In the valley below, Kurei and Raiha found a whole camp burning in flames, destroyed by the lightning. The few remaining survivors trembled in their traumatic aftershock. One man, seeing Kurei, continued his mumbling, "I... I don't know anything... what happened?? how... how??? a flash of light from nowhere struck us down... everyone... where is everyone else?" He stared blankly at the burning camp.   
  
Kurei and Raiha walked around to make sure there were no other survivors when Raiha noticed a cave opening at one end of the valley. Kurei examined it and said, "It was made by the lightning."  
  
Raiha looked at him curiously and asked, "How do you know?"  
  
Kurei didn't answer, instead, he pointed to the ruins of the camp and said, "What do you think these people were doing here?"  
  
Raiha glanced at the half-destroyed equipment lying around in the dirt, trucks, giant drills. There was a light smell of fire powder in the air. He said very certainly, "Digging. The explosion we heard earlier was not caused by the lightning but flames which had reached the explosives."  
  
Kurei nodded, "Yes, they've been here for month, unsuccessfully looking for the entrance to that cave. Until today, the will of heaven opened it for us."  
  
Raiha smiled, "Then I'm very curious to find out what Mori-sama is searching for."  
  
  
They quickly walked through the maze of tunnels. The cave was lit from the inside by small crystals carved into the wall. Raiha suddenly said to Kurei, "Kurei-sama, I have a feeling Mori-sama is not the only one interested in this cave."  
  
Kurei stared at Raiha for a few seconds but he was unable to read anything off of that ever smiling face. He debated for a moment and began, "Four hundred years ago, there was a ninja clan called the Hokage. Their people specialized in making madougu, weapons with elemental powers. When they were defeated by Oda Nobunaga, their madougu were either destroyed or lost; buried beneath the earth or deep under the sea. Recently, my father has been attempting to gather all the weapons that he could find." He paused, trying to catch Raiha's reaction, but Raiha was only listening faithfully. Kurei continued, "But my interest is not in helping my father gather these weapons. I am the last remaining generation of the Hokage. I was born 400 years ago, and sent to the present time by unknown means. My real father was the last leader of the Hokage Clan, Ouka!"  
  
Raiha's eyes changed many times as Kurei told his story. There was surprise, amazement and wonder; but he never doubted anything Kurei said. "This was one of the locations where my father's men detected a powerful madougu." Kurei explained. "Over the years, many sites have been excavated, and none contained such power. As the successor of the Hokage Clan, I have the right to claim all of our lost weapons." He pointed to the small lighting crystals on the wall, and told Raiha, "These crystals are a type of non-combat functioned madougu used to light this underground world for more than 400 years." Each crystal had the word "lamp" on it.  
  
Raiha felt the heat emanated from the crystals. "Very clever, a small light bulb created 400 years ago."  
  
As Kurei explained other madougus, they reached a split path. Raiha's eyes became more and more clouded and before Kurei did anything, he took the left path and said, "This way, I'm sure." Because it's calling me.  
  
Soon, the path led them to a giant gate. "Please don't go any further, Kurei-sama. These door are meant to be closed." He took out one of the lighting crystals they found on the walls and pointed it to on top of the gates. There, carved into the stone wall, were four large characters: Ten Dou Ji Goku. "We have approached the gates of Heaven and Hell." Raiha said.  
  
Kurei placed a hand on the gates but he immediately jumped back. If he was half a second slower, a wave of electric current would have struck him. Another crystal framed on the gates suddenly shone in brilliant light. A word emerged, the character of thunder, Rai.  
  
The expression on Raiha face was unreadable, but he slowly approached the crystal. It's calling me. His hands touched the crystal, but there was no shock to force him back. The thunder crystal easily dropped into his hands; a small voice faint from within the crystal said, "Yoroshiku, goshujin-sama. My name is Raijin."  
  
  


End of Part 2

  
  


* * *

  
all the japanese you'll need --  
-sama, suffix for elevated personage  
honshin, truth, real purpose  
chichiue, formal form of addressing father  
goshujin-sama, master, as in master and servant  
kurei, his name means red splendor  
raiha, his name means the master of thunder  
yoroshiku, nice to meet you  
ji-san, uncle, referring to middle aged men  
tsukino, kurei's adopted mother (for those who only saw the anime, she was never mentioned)  
raijin, god of thunder  
tsuki no miya, the moon palace, taken from the name of kurei's mother tsukino  
tendou, heaven  
jigoku, hell  
  


* * *

  
comments --  
from myself, I hate this chapter, it is so damn slow... nothing happens, yet I can't do anything to change that... I hate the dialogues too... they do NOT sound like 10 yr olds talking... I think chap 3 which I am writing right now will be better  
from aoshi, the narration and dialogue should change age...  
^^;; I definitely agree... this is sad...  
please don't expect me to actually write anything about raijin... after all, I know almost nothing about it T.T therefore, notice raijin will never officially appear  
anyone else like to make a comment or suggestion? I desperately need it.  
  


* * *

  
other notes --  
all the characters in this story was created by anzai nobuyuki.   
parts of this fanfic was taken from the actual manga.   
the title honshin is actually taken from the title of one of the chapters of the manga.   
I'm sorry to involve US political technicalities into this, but just seem like convenient...   
I like my story... only I find my own writing style a little crude... well, it's my first real fanfic, I wrote something non-fanfic for RK before.  
this is not a funny story, this is not a romantic story... it's just... my story... T.T  
the last member of the uruha jyushinshuu does not appear at all because we all have no idea who it is... ^^;;  
Arigatou, Minna-san, for reading my pathetic twist of what really happened.   



	3. Part III

**Honshin Chapter 3: Kurenai, Cursed Tears**  
  


"Nooooooo!!!"  
A black suit guard knocked down his partner who was reaching for a strangely shaped object on the table.  
"Are you crazy!!?" He yelled, obviously angered.  
"What's wrong?" The other man asked.  
The first guard said in his seniority arrogance, "I know you are new around here, so just take one word of advice from me. If you still want to be alive by the end of the day, don't touch anything you don't know. You shouldn't even be at this part of the house."  
The second guard asked, "Is there a problem? I was told that some important VIP guys live here."  
The first guard said, "Mori-sama's son lives here. Kurei-sama would also bring over some of his people sometimes. Such as Jisho-sama who lives in the next room. We don't want to get involved with them, so just don't come to this area at all." He added, "And all the people who didn't take this advice no longer exists in this world..."  
The new guard left the room quickly with one last glance at the table. "What is that thing anyway?"  
"Raiha-sama's madougu."  
  


So No San -- Kurenai, Noroi Namida  
Chapter 3 -- Kurenai, Cursed Tears  


  
The sunlight dimmed over the evening clouds as the great fireball slowly sank in the west. Inside the courtyard, magnificent roses bloomed to show off their fragrance. Kurei and Kurenai held hands and walked away slowly in the distance. A girl with a long braid in a ragged T-shirt and jeans wearing a pair of sunglasses tailed them from a few feet away. She carefully hid herself among the bushes, trying not to be spotted.  
As she approached the couple a little more from behind a tree, someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She almost jumped up but a soft voice stopped her in time. "Beautiful sunset, nee? Kirin-san."  
Kirin turned around and saw a tall man with long brown hair in a ninja outfit and carrying a sword on his back. Raiha smiled. She almost screamed, "Why do I always run into you? Miss calculation!!!"  
Raiha kept his smiling yet unreadable face, "Please do not disturb them. I'm sure Mori Koran-sama have many other businesses that would required your skills than to be wasted on spying his son." He became a little serious and said, "We have not seen Kurei-sama's smile for a very long time. Please allow it to last as long as it could."  
Kirin gazed as the backs of the couple disappearing in the bronze light and sighed, "That is not my decision. Raiha, I wish things were easier for all of us, but Mori-sama..."  
Raiha seemed a little sad, "I understand that Kurei-sama and Kurenai-sama has no future together. But all I want is to make his happiness last a little longer. That's all."  
Kirin stared at Raiha through her sunglasses, a little puzzled. "Raiha, you're really a strange guy, you know that? I really can't understand you."  
Raiha chuckled, "Me? You are telling me that Shingan no Kirin cannot understand me?"  
Kirin smiled, "You are a really strange guy. Your heart is closed to my mind. As Kurei-sama once were. Love can really change a man, don't you think?"  
Raiha nodded, "Kurei-sama has visibly changed, even Mori-sama has noticed. But the real happiness is to be always with the one you love. Consider yourself fortunate, Kirin-san."  
Kirin looked down and whispered, "Fortunate... to be together......... Rasen..."  
  


*****  


  
Kirin left as quietly as she had come. Raiha walked through the rose garden lightly. Kurei and Kurenai can enjoy their sunset in peace now. Raiha smiled at the maid watering the rose bushes.  
"The rose looks good on you, Neon." he said.  
Neon looked up in shyness and slightly touched the rose pinned on her head. "Kurei-sama gave it to me."  
Raiha smiled as he walked past her, "You are like a rose who hides her thorns well."  
Neon seemed a little shocked, "How did you know what Kurei-sama said to me?" She called after him.  
Raiha didn't answer, but he waved back at her. "It really suits you very well." he said and walked away.  
Neon stood alone in the garden. She reached up her hand and gently touched the soft pedals of the rose in her hair. "Kurei-sama..."  
  
"Kirin, where have you been for the last two weeks?" Mori Koran yelled angrily.  
Kirin bowed humbly and spoke her apologies, but Mori Koran cut her short once again. "I am not interested in your excuses. What I want to know is the progress on Kurei!!"  
Kirin looked up, with ten thousand different prepared words in her mind to be spoken. Yet all became blank when she saw a quiet, white-haired man standing by Mori Koran's side. His cold, dead eyes pierced through her heart. Rasen.  
She steadied herself and answered, "Kurei-sama has drastically changed in the short days after meeting Kurenai-sama. I can tell that he cares for her deeply through my Shingan. His love is laid bare on the surface."  
Mori Koran laughed sinisterly, "That is all I need to know. Enough. Kirin, you are relieved from your assignment as of now. Rasen, find ten trustworthy men among the guard." His eyes narrowed. "I want to pay a visit to Kurei's house."  
Kirin bowed and exited. _I'm sorry, Kurei-sama._ She thought. _But I have something that I am searching for too._ She turned around once again and looked at that expressionless face, emotionless eyes. Rasen...  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about! Have you forgotten, father? I have no emotions!" Blood and beatings. Kurei pushed away the girl who tried to cover him. "This girl doesn't mean anything to me."  
"Oh, only if that were true..." Mori Koran smiled. "Then would you kill her for me?"  
Kurei froze. The air stiffened. "Please stop this, Mori-sama!" Raiha pleaded, while held back by three men. He could not struggle any further; he has not forgotten the bondage Mori Koran holds of them, the fragile old house in a far away land.  
"Shut up, Raiha!" Mori Koran sneered. "Stay out of this! It's none of your business! I will not tolerate any more insubordination!!" Then he turned to Kurei. "I knew you couldn't do it. Maybe I should give you a hand!" He laughed and pulled out a miniature remote. "Remember this, Kurei? The implanted bomb inside Tsukino's body!! We needed a test subject, it couldn't be Tsukino of course. So guess who?"  
Kurei's eyes widened, his hands were trembling, yet he could do nothing to stop the fateful hand that pressed down on the remote.  
Kurenai fell on the soft grass. A deadly silence wrapped the garden. The roses wept in their sorrow and the moon was painted brightly with the dazzling color of blood that night.  
A drop of tear, into the darkness. Death, my cursed flame. _The mask, my face._  
  


*****  


  
"Please!!! I beg you, Raiha, let me join the Uruha!" Neon pleaded with Raiha. "I want to serve Kurei-sama and be useful to him!"  
Raiha said a bit doubtfully, "Are you prepared? Life will be very difficult once you join, it's not as easy as you think..."  
Neon nodded her head and did not back off. "I understand. I am ready to face whatever it takes."  
Raiha surveyed her for a moment and smiled, "I admire your determination, Neon-san. If that is your choice, then welcome to the Uruha."  
  
Kurei's eyes focused on Raiha coldly through the mask. "Where have you been earlier?" he asked as they took a small path down the mountainside, returning from Tsuki no Miya.  
"I had some business to take care of." Raiha said calmly. "I accepted Neon into the Uruha. She has a strong will and very deep loyalty to you, Kurei-sama. I think she will make it through. Also, the excavation projects around the country were all put under Jisho-san's supervision. We will find the remaining Hokage Madougu."  
"That is not my concern right now." Kurei replied. "While you were away, father sent me some interesting pets. Ever since I began to organize the assassin group Uruha, he has been planning to plant some of his people in a faction called the UraUruha. Among them, Rasen and Kirin are our old acquaintances. Today, they brought me a few strange people. Maybe you want to meet them some time. The woman caught my attention in particular, she controls an interesting madougu. I believe her name was... Mikoto."  
"Will they be staying, Kurei-sama?" Raiha asked.  
"Of course." Kurei sneered. "They are father's spies to check my every move. Did he think I wouldn't know? Hahah. Mori Koran takes every man for a fool!." He paused for a long time, then suddenly added, "Did I forget to tell you? Rasen has been named the leader of UraUruha."  
Raiha's eyes shone with a pleasant smile, "Omoshiroi nee... Huh?" They both stopped before a man lying in the middle of the path. His body has been badly cut by the numerous sharp rocks near the cliff which he attempted to climb in exhaustion. But the main wound which caused him to collapse is a long still bleeding gash on his chest.  
"Kurei-sama, he's still alive." Raiha examined the man's wounds. He noticed a long object wrapped in cloth which the man still held tightly in his hand. Raiha uncovered the cloth carefully. Wrapped inside was a sharply curved blade that shone with a deadly gleam.  
"Madougu, Hyoumaen." He said quietly.  
They reexamined the man. His eyes were slightly open. When he saw Kurei and Raiha, he grabbed tightly onto his sword and attempted to sit up. However his body could not obey his command and his hand slumped down once again.  
He closed his eyes and finally lost consciousness under the shelter of Kurei and the Uruha.  
_MIKAGAMI TOKIYA!!!  
_   


End of Part 3  


  


* * *

  
all the japanese you'll need --  
-sama, suffix for elevated personage  
-san, normal polite suffix  
honshin, truth, real purpose  
kurei, his name means red splendor  
raiha, his name means the master of thunder  
uruha, kurei's assassin organization  
raijin, god of thunder  
tsuki no miya, the moon palace, taken from the name of kurei's mother tsukino  
keisan misu/miss calculation, kirin's favorite phrase ^.^  
omoshiroi, interesting  
  


* * *

  
comments --  
I still don't like this chapter, but I'm getting there. my ultimate goal is to tell how kurei acquired his jyushinshuu... this chapter introduced rasen, jisho, mikoto and kai... and of course there's raiha...  
anyone else like to make a comment or suggestion? I desperately need it.  
  


* * *

  
other notes --  
all the characters in this story was created by anzai nobuyuki.   
parts of this fanfic was taken from the actual manga.   
the title honshin is actually taken from the title of one of the chapters of the manga.   
I'm sorry to involve US political technicalities into this, but just seem like convenient...   
I like my story... only I find my own writing style a little crude... well, it's my first real fanfic, I wrote something non-fanfic for RK before.  
this is not a funny story, this is not a romantic story... it's just... my story... T.T  
the last member of the uruha jyushinshuu does not appear at all because we all have no idea who it is... ^^;;  
Arigatou, Minna-san, for reading my pathetic twist of what really happened.   



	4. Part IV

**Honshin Chapter 4: Uruha, Forever**  
  


So No Yon -- Uruha, Eien Ni  
Chapter 4 -- Uruha, Forever  


  
Raiha quietly closed the doors to Kai's room. There was no one in the hall, yet he smiled and said, "Konnichi-wa, Meguri-san."  
A man emerged from the shadows though he still refused to step into the light. "Your senses have improved even more. Impressive, Raiha."  
A goofy smile completely masked Raiha's thoughts. "You don't have to put it that way, Meguri-san. Though..." He paused, "Are you sure it's alright for him to be here? That Kai..."  
The man in the shadows replied, "He is none of my concerns anymore..."   
Raiha could feel his presence disappear. Finally Raiha is alone again. A smile surfaced slowly as he murmured to himself, "Then why did you even bother to come here?"  
  
"Where is Jisho?" Kurei asked as Raiha entered his room.  
"I believe he should be in the middle of a duel right now." Raiha smiled.  
Kurei looked up from his desk slightly, "Hn? A duel? How foolish of him to be involved in such meaningless things. He should be at the North Camp overseeing the excavation processes."  
"But I'm afraid this time it's different. The challenger is a very interesting guy."  
"Oh? Do you think he actually have a chance?" Kurei asked.  
"Yes, I believe he will win... If he wants to." Raiha added after a pause.  
"Then I want to meet him." Kurei said as he stood up. "What is his name?"  
"Joker."  
  
Joker and Jisho both collapsed on the ground and breathed heavily after a tough battle.  
"You're pretty good." Jisho said.  
"Yeah, you're not bad either." Joker smiled, though half of his face was covered by the giant mask he wore along with his "trump-card" armor.  
"Then would you like to join us?" Kurei suddenly appeared before them.  
Jisho bowed immediately and was a little nervous, "Kurei-sama!"  
Joker seemed to be very surprised to hear that name used on the man in black robes before him. "Kurei? Then you are THE Kurei?"  
"Yes." Kurei said. "Your skills impress me, not anyone can equal Jisho. Would you like to join us?"  
Joker smiled.  
  
They returned to Kurei's mansion at the North Camp not far away. When Jisho returned to his overseer job and Kurei and Joker sat alone in the study, Joker took off his mask for the first time, out of respect for Kurei.  
"You fought pretty well back there." Kurei said.  
Joker laughed, "You know that's not all of what I can do. I was playing with him."  
"Then are you interested in joining us?" Kurei asked.  
"Is this a job offer?" Joker smiled. "I fought that guy because I wanted to talk to you. If you want me to join the Uruha, you'll have to agree to two conditions."  
"Oh? You are an amusing guy, for asking to negotiate with me. Then I'll listen to your conditions."  
"One, I want to have my freedom. I want to be able to do whatever I want without problems. Two, I want to be exempted from calling anyone any respective titles. Kurei-san."  
"I expected you to ask for more impossible tasks." Kurei said. "Welcome to the Uruha."  
Suddenly, Jisho pounded loudly on the door. "Kurei-sama, it seems like we found the madougu we were looking for at the site. Only something seems to have gone wrong..."  
The door opened and Kurei and Joker stepped out. "It must be something if you can't handle it, Jisho-san." Joker said.  
"The madougu is alive."  
  
When the three of them arrived at the excavation site, it was the remnants of a great massacre. Only one man in a workers uniform was still left standing. However there was a strange, faceless mask on his face. "Bakuju." Kurei suddenly said. "The mask animated with the will of a dead soul that steals living bodies so it may continue to live."  
The man and the mask turned and looked at them. Joker smiled and said, "Wouldn't it be nice to own this madougu, even if he is alive. Kurei-san, to represent the day we met and I joined the Uruha, I'll make you an offering. Allow me to acquire that madougu for you."  
Kurei motioned for Jisho to step back and Joker walked toward Bakuju with simple ease. When he confronted the mask, there was no tension exhibited from him. "I've come to make you an offer, Bakuju-san."  
"Who are you?" A voice within the mask echoed.  
"You may call me Joker." Joker said. "I came upon the request of my boss to make you an offer. At least you should listen to us, for the sake of digging you up from the ground." Bakuju remained silent. "We are an organization of assassins and underground dealers in an alien world a few hundred years after the time that you can remember. We want you to join us."  
Bakuju was just about to reject such a absurd request straight out when it noticed a strange looking trident that Joker has been carrying with an open eye at the center. "That... that staff is...!"  
Joker smiled, "This is an offer you can't refuse, plus you won't be working for nothing. You use corpses to host you, but dead bodies will eventually rot and decay. If you work for my employer who has undeniable influence in this world, we can easily supply you with well developed and satisfying hosts. What do you think about that, Bakuju-san?"  
"Noroi. My name is Noroi, just like my cursed existence."  
  
In two years, Kurei successfully organized his Uruha. During that time, he adopted a little boy named Koganei Kaoru, took in a girl who has an obsession with puppets, and finally on a trip to China, he brought back an old man with a despicable hatred. Mori Koran continued his inhumane experiments and this time with Genjuro's help. In these years, he completed his own faction of assassins to counter Kurei's growing power. Finally with the two organizations expanding at amazing speed, ten people emerged from the two sides who were known only for their strength. Genjuro, Jisho, Neon, Noroi, Kai, Mikoto, Joker, Rasen, Meguri Kyouza and Raiha came to be known as the Uruha Jyushinshuu.  
However, just when the Uruha was completed and its powers nearly invincible, an old enemy appeared to bring back an ancient scar... The memories of the past...  
  


*****  


  
On this dark and starless night, Kurei stood in the garden of Tsuki no Miya with Raiha beside him. Without his mask, his face is still in a smooth and unreadable expression.  
Kurei looked at the night sky, a strange light in his eyes, "Four hundred years, Raiha. I've waited so long for this day. Finally I will end the curse that started four hundred years ago. The Ura butou Satsujin will begin tomorrow. But while I plan my revenge and the death of Hanabishi Recca, Koran must have something up his sleeves or else he wouldn't have agreed to host this tournament that easily." He paused and a chilling smirk surfaced, "I know that Mikoto and Genjuro works for him. Team Hokage will just help me get rid of them. But you... do you know why I didn't want you to be on Team Uruha Kurenai? Don't disappoint me!"  
Raiha smiled slightly and answered, "I swear my eternal loyalty to Kurei-sama as your shinobi. And I promise that I will guard Tsuki no Miya no matter what happens, as your friend. Yakusoku desu."  
  


*****  
  
Day Six of Ura Butou Satsujin  
Final Round, Match Five  
Uruha (Kurenai) - Kurei vs. Hokage - Hanabishi Recca  
Match Time: 47min 53sec (still in progress)  


  
Mokuren hid himself well in the crowd of excited spectators rushing outside as the whole Ura Butou arena began to collapse from the colliding forces of the two flame masters inside. His attention was completely focused on the giant dome as if just with his glare he can draw out the action inside.  
Raiha's eyes narrowed slightly for an unnoticeable instant as he watched the mischievous grin on Mokuren's face widen. He let out a little sigh and said to Neon, "Oh well. Neon. Take care of Kurei-sama from now on! Bai bai!!" And he turned around and ran.  
Neon screamed after him, "Hey!! Asshole!! Where do you think you're going?"  
Raiha turned around and put on a cute, innocent smile, "I'm going to the bathroom ^.^ Wanna come?"  
Neon blushed furiously, "OBAKA!! Come back soon!!" But when she thought of Kurei again she turned around and stared at the tournament dome sadly.  
_I really wish... I can be at your side a little more._ Raiha closed his eyes and spoke silently. _...there is no time..._ His shadow quickly disappeared into the depth of forest beyond.  
_Best of luck...... Kurei-sama--  
_ A kind-hearted woman sitting alone somewhere in a nameless town on top of a nameless mountain, awaiting for him.  
Tsuki no Miya.  
  


End of Part 4  
OWARI  


  


* * *

  
End notes : this story use to suppose to be a fanfic about Raiha, then Kurei got in there too... finally I just turned it into a whole story about how the Uruha is formed, though Raiha and Kurei are still the main characters. It did take me very long to write... didn't it ^^;;;;  
most of the jyushinshuu part was made up by me... except for Joker (the part with Noroi was...), Neon and Genjuro who did not even appear... Raiha's story was just totally made up, and now that we know what REALLY happened will be revealed soon... there goes that T.T  
I'm sorry if I never explained Jisho too well. I made him like someone who's been assisting Kurei in his underground businesses for a while already. As for Rasen, I believe he is suppose to be working for Mori, but someone who admires Kurei's strength... though that part didn't really come out... at all... he barely appeared... gomen... and Kirin has been with him even then... they were always together...  
Mikoto was designed to be working for Mori too and then sent to Kurei as... a spy maybe when he decided to organize the Uruha. Kai was found and taken care of by Kurei, that part you read, but I was thinking that time, he was abandoned by his master, that's why he was all injured etc...  
and Kurei simply made a deal with Noroi... I mean it is most likely that they had all kinds of operations to dig up lost madougu... so this is an example... as for Meguri Kyouza... he really isn't in this story... well, barely, cuz I didn't want to spoil too much... and as for Joker's conditions, #1, note when he stabbed the wrong person, namely, Saicho, Kurei didn't blame him... and also, he calls Kurei "san" or... "han" if you like, with a Kansai accent ^.^ also, all of a sudden, he sounded like the godfather... *ashamed* "an offer you can't refuse..." but I can't translate what I want to say any better... T.T  
all in all, stuff happened either too quickly or too slowly, which is why it didn't really work out too well, especially I ended up having so much to tell in 4 little chapters T.T  
oh, chotto, one more thing... when I was writing some of the dialogues, I was imagining what they would say... in japanese of course, so the english may sound a little weird... because I can only tell what they would sound like in japanese... you can definitely tell this is my first fanfic... to have such a long end note ^^;;  



End file.
